Chlorpromazine (CPZ) has been reported to interfere with the action of alloantibodies directed against human leukocyte antigen (HLA)-AI. We attempted to replicate this finding using peripheral blood lymphocytes from 3 healthy donors in a complement-mediated lymphocytotoxicity assay. We were unable to find evidence of interference between chlorpromazine and the anti-HLA sera tested.